Naruto and bleach war
by GrepaEmperor
Summary: Naruto world encounters bleach ? what will happen ! found out.


Tell about your friend of this story if you liked it !

* * *

In the peaceful village of konoha, in a sunny day where bird would sing and wind pushing stuff .Naruto woke up and as usual took his usual food, instant ramen.

But then Sakura rushed in and broke the door and then screamed loudly:

"Follow me naruto it's urgent!"

Naruto was surprised and was answered: "ok sakura but don't you see I'm naked'

Sakura blushed lightly and helped him dress up

They then got to lady tsunade office and tsunade told them: "it's urgent, we discovered an interdimensional portal to another world and you need to go to it and found a way to get it closed!"

Naruto and Sakura did a face that explained they don't understand why and tsunade said then:

"Akatsuki want to use it to get something which may be dangerous"

Naruto a Sakura nodded and tsunade added "it's a rank A mission"

And naruto answered: "why a rank A only? You know I saved the village!"

Sakura punched naruto face so hard that he flewed through the wall. "You idiot"

They then walked out to go to the said portal, on the way they met killer bee and the Raikage going same way too

"Yo, yo It's has been

Long time since I've seen

The face of this teen!" killer bee said "I should note that on my book it sounds good"

Naruto answered

"Yo killer bee"

"Long times no see" naruto said and killer bee noted it on his book

Raikage shouted: "Not time to have fun with meeting! oh hi sakura."

They then go to the portal and they found a bunch of zetsu there

Killer Bee rushed to them and cut them down to bits and they calmly go in the portal

"It was pretty easy" naruto said

"Maybe it's a trap" sakura answered

The got in and appeared in a village and there was no one.

"Hey is there anyone in this village!" naruto shouted

Sakura punched naruto in the face and he got deeps inside the ground "You're gonna make us be killed!"

Suddenly just when naruto stood up he got a ball in the head and they heard someone "why did you do that? No don't go to take your ball back" it seemed like a woman giving a lesson to a child.

"But they seems nice and funny!" a kid voice said

Then more than a dozen people got out of houses: they seemed really poor

Someone came in front "h h h hi… welcome to the 58th rukongai district

"We're here to get a powerful object. Know where it is?" The raikage said

"W Weul Well it may be in the seireitei? *shows a direction*"

Ok we'll go to it! Naruto said happily.

They walked to a giant door and at the same time they were away from it, a hundred people got out of houses.

And someone giant then came "I'm Jidanbo and I guard this door!" he said

"Can we pass?" naruto asked

"You shall not pass!" he answered and sakura and killer bee were almost laughing at this reference

"What do we do? We fight you?" naruto said

"Why not? I'm the guardian of course!"

-So how are we gonna fight you? Who eats the most? Go? Who can pee the most?

-who eats the most! Err I mean FIGHT fight! The one with punch and everything!

-ok Shadow clone jutsu (naruto makes a thousand clone)

"Why are you so much!" jidanbo said

"It's my jutsu!" naruto answered

"What's a jutsu? Err whatever it is you'll die!" jidanbo shouted

(Jidanbo crush and hit with his axe a lot of clones)

"Argh, let's continue guys, we're still a lot! Senpô: Chôdama Rasen Tarengan (rasengan barrage)!

Jidanbo fell down and said "you've beaten me, now continue"

Sakura punched ground very hard and all naruto disappeared, while one was bleeding which Sakura catches him from the hair "idiot he could have opened the door!"

Just after that the Raikage said Raiton no yoroi ! (Raiton/electric armour)

And punched the door so hard that it broke it.

"That's why you shouldn't mess with him" Naruto whispered

Then they got in and killer bee said

"You see this wall

It very easily fall" and then he noted it in his book

When they got in some guys rushed at them and shouted "Intruder in the seireitei! Kill them or capture them!" and then naruto, killer bee were surprised and sakura said "What! Stop guys we're on the right side! We're from konoha!

But the weird dressed samurai continued and almost hit killer bee, which got the raikage angry "Elbow! He shouted" and he hit with his Elbow one of the mysterious samurai which made him fall down halfway between life and death coughing blood

Naruto made a few clones to attack them but then the clones suddenly disappeared and naruto and killer bee said "NOW!" killer bee came running at them in 4 tails mode and said Weeeeee! And he then made chakra arm and catches all of the enemy and he lifted himself in the air with them, only to go back down and hit the enemy on the ground brutally and then sakura came and did an ultra punch to the guys on the ground, making them faint.

"Ok we're done with them! Let's continue" the raikage said.

"Wait. There's two way to go! Shall we separate?" sakura said

"Ok" killer bee said

"We'll split up in a group composed of naruto with sakura and bee with me" the raikage said

"Don't profit of that occasion alone with sakura of course !" killer bee said

"What would I do?" naruto answered

Naruto and sakura then walked out and found someone who directly attacked them suddenly

"Who are you!" the red haired person said

"Who are the guy who attacked us!" naruto asked

-People with sword?

-yes!

-they are shinigami

-what is your name?

-I'm Renji Abarai!

-I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!

"Multi clonage!" naruto exclaimed

Renji cut down some of the clone and though "they're copy hmmm… interesting one of them has a bigger spiritual pressure"

Roar, Zabimaru!

A long sword of like 3m long with segment larger as the sword go on replaced the small iron sword Renji had in his hand.

"What is this? A genjutsu? No it seems too real, is it a summon jutsu?" naruto asked

"It's my shikai you idiot, the basic form of my sword" renji shouted at him

"Well it's another dimension so they have different thing stop asking question!" Sakura said

Renji then said "I found you!" and then he slashed naruto from his shoulder to his "intimate part" and laughed and said "you're pretty weak when you talk"

Naruto then said "NOW!" and the clones who where around renji made even more clones, all came punching renji from everywhere while he could do nearly nothing

Sakura then said: "let's end this! Cherry blossom punch!" and renji split out a lot of blood when he got the punch

But then renji stood up barely and sakura jumped back and he said with difficulty "bna... ba... BANKAI!" And he suddenly was kind of healed a bit and then said "Hihio Zabimaru!"

Naruto and Sakura were surprised of the giant skeleton snake like creature which appeared.

Then sakura looked naruto with a smile that tells "let me do it!"

"Cherry blossom punch!" she said as she tried to hit hihio zabimaru but it separated to not be hit "what!" She said with an impressed face

"Higa Zekko!" Renji said, all the separate pieces encircling sakura and piercing her from all sides.

"NOO!" Naruto shouted

"She was your girlfriend?" renji asked

"No" naruto angrily answered

-then why are you so sad?

-she was my teammate!

Naruto then ran at him charging a rasengan and jumped to dodge zabimaru, and then hit renji in the face which got him.

Then when naruto was readying a kunai to give the final attack and finish renji, sakura came in and said "stop! You don't need to kill him; I'm still alive it was a clone that he killed"

Naruto then looked to the "dead" sakura which disappeared in a "poof" sound of smoke.

Renji opened halfway his eyes and said "I knew it was a clone but I still attacked it" before falling asleep.

Naruto: he has fainted?

Sakura: no wait

Renji: ZZZzzzZZzzZzzZzz

Sakura: he's asleep!

Naruto (white eyes mode on): WHAT!

Sakura: follow me I'm going to heal you in the closest building

Naruto: yea I retained myself from crying all the time

Sakura: well I don't think it hurt that much right?

Naruto Burst into tear

Sakura: (head down): you don't merit being a ninja with those reactions like that. Ok let's go and heal you at this weird building, it's so close so it's better and its door is opened, I feel useful things in it.

Naruto: Ok!

(After getting out of the building)

Naruto: ok so I remember getting in the building for you to heal me but then I remember nothing. Anyway

Sakura: Ok let's continue on!

* * *

Author note: Ok this was the first chapter, post some review PLEASE because I need them to know what I need to the first author note please. Thank for that much of view already, i would like some review though


End file.
